


Les pharmaciens sont de très aimables personnes.

by Melie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Français | French, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-23
Updated: 2005-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Série de minifics crack partant de l'idée suivante : et si Greed et les Chimères s'occupaient d'une pharmacie ? AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, je vais quand même m'expliquer sur l'idée...
> 
> Eden et moi nous promenions dans ma petite ville lorsque nous sommes passés devant "La Pharmacie de Chennevières". Et il se trouve qu'Eden, qui n'est pas du coin, a lu "Pharmacie des Chimères". Le reste a suivi...

Ce n'était pas si bête, comme idée, en fin de compte.

Le plus difficile à convaincre a été l'alchimiste, mais maintenant il semblerait qu'il n'en ait plus rien à faire. En même temps, ce n'est pas comme s'il le pouvait…

La pharmacie marche plutôt bien, bizarrement. On aurait pu penser que les clients fuiraient tous, mais non. Les gens savent être aveugles quand ils doivent l'être.

Les rôles sont bien répartis. Martel, aux caisses, accueille les clients. De temps en temps relayée par Dorchet. Les autres travaillent dans l'ombre.

Et Greed et Kimblee sont dans la remise. Enfermés. De l'intérieur.


	2. Les gosses

Les gosses, c'est fragile. Martel l'a constaté très rapidement.

Par exemple, il y a les deux jeunes Elric. D'accord, eux sont peut-être un peu plus grands, mais il ne se passe pas deux semaines sans qu'ils aient besoin de pansements.

Il y a aussi la petite Nina. Son père passe régulièrement chercher des médicaments. Il a très à cœur la santé de sa fille.

Et…

Wrath. Celui-là vient presque tous les deux jours. Chute, maux de ventre, voix cassée à force de hurler… la Chimère est à chaque fois très tentée de donner à sa mère quelque chose contre la migraine.


	3. Eux (Greed/Kimblee)

Quand quelqu'un doit absolument passer près de la deuxième remise, il tente généralement de penser à autre chose, histoire d'ignorer les bruits d'explosions et les différentes sortes de cris qu'il pourrait entendre. C'est très embarrassant.

Il faut être honnête, ils n'y passent pas tout leur temps.

Greed remonte à la pharmacie voir comment tout le monde va, et dans ces cas là Kimblee remonte aussi.

Toutes les Chimères sont alors très vigilantes sur _où il pose ses mains_ , et prêts à intervenir.

Il serait très fâcheux qu'un incident se produise, après tout le mal qu'ils se donnent à tout ranger.


	4. Précautions (Winry/Scieszka)

Winry hésite entre plusieurs boîtes. Bien entendu, de l'aspirine est de l'aspirine, mais…

Rapidement, Dorchet la conseille. Elle prend également plusieurs boîtes de pansements et de l'homéopathie. Elle sait qu'elles en auront besoin.

Elle en profite pour saluer la petite Elysia, venue toute seule faire soigner son nounours par un Rhoa quelque peu consterné, puis quitte la pharmacie.

Elle rentre chez elle, et range les médicaments là où elle sait qu'elle pourra les retrouver très rapidement. Près de la bibliothèque.

Les livres sont dangereux. Surtout quand Scieszka a décidé de les ranger.


End file.
